


Mafioso

by XxX_Kindle_XxX



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Aron and Danny were friends, Gen, Help, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, I'm gonna cry if this sucks, Mafia/Gang AU, Their wives/girlfriends and children are probably going to pop up sometime, They're not a band they are a legit gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxX_Kindle_XxX/pseuds/XxX_Kindle_XxX
Summary: Daniel Murillo. A simple 34 year old man. Well, he was before his friend sucked him into this mess. If it wasn't for Aron, Daniel would still be at his house, not worried for his life every second of the day. He could be home watching Netflix, without a care in the world...





	1. Aron

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hollywood Undead story. Tell me if it sucks. Also on Quotev.

It was a dark, stormy night. Daniel- or as his friends call him- Danny, was sitting on his couch, watching Netflix as he drank out of a bottle of Jack Daniel's, one of his personal favorites. He took another gulp of the drink when a knock resonated in the room, coming from the front door. Whoever it was, they sounded pretty damn insisted on getting Daniel's attention. He paused the show he watching with a sigh, and stood up. As he walked towards the wooden door, another loud knock was heard.

"I'm coming! No need to break the door down with your knocking.." Danny said, and opened the door. His eyes scanned over the sight in front of him. One of his best friends Aron, panting, covered with water due to the rain, and glancing around nervously.

"Hey.. I'm not interrupting anything, right? Because I really need to talk with you." Aron said, smiling sheepishly. Danny quickly nodded and pulled his friend in, sheltering him from the rain. He closed the door and went into the bathroom, grabbing a towel, then went back into the living room and handed it to Aron. He accepted the towel, and started to dry himself off.

"Okay dude. Explain." Danny said, watching as Aron dried himself off. The taller man nodded, and let the towel hang off of his shoulders.

"So... I may or may not have joined a gang slash the mafia, and they may or may not be after me due to something I did..?" Aron said quickly, looking away to avoid Danny's eyes. Danny looked at Aron, frozen

"W.. What?" He asked, not believing what he was hearing. Aron sighed, and hung his head.

"Look man, I'm not proud of it, nor was it my choice in the first place. They forced me to join.. They... Oh, the things they made me do.. I'm a murderer, Danny! I've killed innocent people.." He said, shuddering as memories came flooding back to him. Danny watched, wide eyed, as his friend broke down. Soon, his disbelief melted away, with rage left in it's place. His teeth clenched, as his hands balled into fists.

"Who was it?" Danny asked, ready to break whoever it was that hurt his friend like this. Aron looked at Danny, his eyes watery.

"Danny, no. You can't-" Aron started, but was cut off by the other male in the room.

"I don't give a fuck. Whoever it was, they hurt my friend, and I won't stand for it." Danny growled. Aron looked down again.

"I didn't mean I don't want you to, I mean you physically can't. They're to strong, and they're not afraid to get blood on their hands to get what they want." He said, biting his lip lightly. Danny calmed down slowly, and looked at Aron.

"Aron. I don't know what they did to you, but I want to at least try and help you fight them." He said, his eyes softening as he looked at his friend's cowering form. Aron choked out a sob.

"You can't. They're going to kill me." He said. Danny stared, wide eyed once again. Aron quickly looked up at Danny.

"Don't try to save me! I've accepted that I'm dead." Aron finished. Danny sighed.

"I guess there's no changing your mind, hm?" He asked, and let out a pitiful laugh. Aron shook his head.

"No. I'm going to die no matter what, so don't try to save me." He said, crossing his arms. Danny nodded.

"Fine. But i'm still going to avenge you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He said, and Aron sighed.

"I know that I can't change your mind, so instead I'll give you the information I have on them so far." He said. Danny smiled, and ran out of the room, then shortly came back in with a little notepad and a pencil. He motioned for Aron to sit down, and the taller male did as told, sitting down on the couch, as Danny sat on a chair next to the couch, flipping open the notepad to a clean page. Danny nodded, silently telling Aron to go on with what he had to tell him.

"Okay, first of all, they all wear masks all the time, or well, they have whenever I've seen them." Aron started, as Danny nodded and scribbled the information onto the small paper in front of him. He motioned for Aron to continue.

"They use code names when addressing each other, though they sometimes slip and mention part of the other's real name." He continued, leaning back into the couch as he thought. Danny nodded, scribbling on the note paper again.

"What are their code names?" Danny asked, looking up at Aron for a brief moment, before turning back to his paper.

"The leader is Johnny 3 Tears. Second in command is J-Dog. Third is Charlie Scene. They all seem to be connected, as if they've known each other for a long time." Aron started again, making little hand gestures to go along with what he's saying. Danny did a small nod, as he wrote down the information.

"Next up is Funny Man. He's pretty laid-back, you shouldn't worry to much about him. Then there's Da Kurlzz. He's quiet, I've only ever heard him speak a few times." He continued. Danny finished copying the information, and looked up at Aron fully. 

"Any thing I should watch out for? What are their personalities like?" Danny asked. Aron thought for a moment.

"Johnny is like a typical leader. He's demanding, manipulative, and just damn scary. He gets angry easily, and gets violent, so avoid him when he's angry. Then there's Jay. He's... How do I describe it? He's like a lost puppy. He follows Johnny and does whatever he says, without question. Next is Charlie. He's a perverted alcoholic, basically. And like I said, Funny is laid back, and is probably high ninety percent of the time. Then Kurlzz. I don't know much about him, since he doesn't talk a lot." Aron said. Danny quickly scribbled down the information, and stood up, closing the notepad.

"Well.. I think that's it." He said, setting the notepad on the coffee table in front of him. Aron nodded, and stood up also. He looked at Danny. 

"I think I should go now." He said, and walked towards the door, stopping when his hand was on the handle.

"Goodbye, Danny." Aron said, flashing Danny a quick smile, before opening the door, and rushing out. Danny stood, looking at where his friend was just a second ago.

"Goodbye.." He said sadly, and sat down on the couch, in the same position as before Aron had come, as he unpaused his show, leaning back into the cushion behind him with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Aron ran down the sidewalk, as headlights appeared behind him, being the only light around besides the dim street lamps. Aron knew what the headlights were immediately, and pushed himself to run faster, though he isn't faster than the van following him. He looks back at the van, only to see it closer then ever. As much as he pushed, his body limited itself from going any faster, before he finally collapsed to the ground, panting, desperately trying to catch his breath. The van parked itself by the curb, as the back door slid open. A bag was slipped over Aron's head, as he was pulled into the van against his will.


	2. Johnny 3 Tears

It's been about a week since the whole ordeal with Aron. Danny hasn't heard from him, nor has he seen anything about him on the TV, so he chooses to think Aron is still alive. There's no proof that he's actually dead yet, so that's a good sign. Currently, Danny was sitting on his couch, researching on his laptop. Due to vigorous days of research, he's found out where one of the gangs hideouts is. You would think for a gang that has done so much to keep themselves secret and away from the police, they'd find a better hideout than an abandoned warehouse just outside of town. But it only made Danny's job easier.

"Today's the day.." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. He closed his laptop, and set it on the coffee table, before standing up and stretching. After that, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, and ate it quickly. With a satisfied sigh, he grabbed everything he needed. His jacket, wallet, and keys. Danny turned off everything in his house to save electricity, and exited the small house. He walked over to his car, and got in, putting his keys into the ignition and turned them, making the engine roar to life.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Danny hummed along with the radio, as he drove down the street, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to go along with the beat of the song. He was getting anxious, as he finally got out of town and rode down the deserted bumpy road. After a few turns, a large, rundown warehouse came into view.

Danny parked his car a little bit away from the warehouse and got out. He took a deep breath, before walking towards the building confidently. His brain was screaming at him that this was his last chance to stop and give up, and to just turn around and walk back to his car before he regretted it, but Danny was one that preferred to listen to his heart, rather than his brain. As he approached the building, he saw no other cars around, and wondered if anyone was actually in the building at the moment. He hesitantly walked closer, and saw that the door on the side of the building was opened. With another deep breath, he approached the door and walked inside of the building.

He looked around and saw no one, so he walked further into the room, which surprisingly, made him feel.. Safe. He shook the feeling off, and looked around the room, noticing the couch and small decorations. Things that normal people would keep in there living room. A few pictures hung up on the wall, and some house plants, which Danny was ninety percent sure was marijuana. He walked up to the couch, and ran his finger along it, when he was suddenly pulled back into something, a gloved hand covering his mouth as something cold pressed against his temple.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind him. Danny assumed it was the same person who was holding him down with a gun to his head. Danny tried to say something, but his voice was muffled, due to the hand covering his mouth. The person's hand moved away from his mouth, and instead grabbed his jaw, holding Danny's head in place.

"My name is Daniel Murillo.. And I'm here to join your gang." Danny said, forcing his fear back, but his voice still came out slightly shaky. The person behind him chuckled.

"You're here to join, Daniel? Well we don't give people that luxury for free. You have to prove yourself." They said, moving the gun down, until they reached Danny's hand. They moved their other hand away from Danny's jaw and opened Danny's hand, setting the gun in it, before pushing him forward. Danny stumbled forward, then caught his balance as he looked down at the gun that the person had set in his hand. He took a deep breath, before turning around and facing his captor.

The man in front of him was tall, probably around 6 foot or so. He was wearing a mask, as expected. It was a light blue mask, with a large black butterfly over his right eye, stretching down to where the mask ended, under his chin. On the left side, there was a large white 3. His foggy blue eyes held amusement as he looked at Danny. He wore a black captain's hat, which covered up his hair, though a few brown tufts stuck out from under the hat. He wore a black jacket with buttons and a zipper. The zipper was zipped up, covering whatever he was wearing under the jacket, along with black pants. He snickered, and rose another gun up, pointing it at Danny's head.

"Let's fight." He said simply. Danny looked at him. Judging by the 3 on his mask, along with the 3 tattooed on his throat, Danny assumes this is Johnny 3 Tears. The leader. Danny's eyes flickered between Johnny and the gun pointed at his head, which could easily kill him if Johnny chooses to pull the trigger. He looked down at the gun in his hand, and slowly rose it up, pointing it at Johnny and nodded.

"Yes." Danny said, his finger twitching on the trigger. Johnny notices his nervousness, and decides to use it to his advantage.

"Are you nervous? Don't worry, everyone is their first time. Ending another human life sure takes a toll on your sanity. Do you think you can take it? Or, maybe this is what you want? Are you twitching out of excitement, rather than nervousness?" Johnny asked, stepping closer to Danny. Danny, in return, ignored his words, knowing this was his plan to manipulate him. With a deep breath, Danny pulled the trigger, aiming for Johnny's head. The gun clicked, but nothing came out. Johnny's laugh echoed through the room.

"Did you really think I would give you a loaded gun?" He said, pulling his trigger, making a loud bang echo through the room. Danny let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, as the pain from the bullet never reached him. He looked behind him, only to see a bullet hole in the middle of the dart board that was hung on the wall. He turned back to face Johnny.

"Why didn't you shoot me?" Danny asked between shaky breaths, to which Johnny smirked.

"I'm starting to like you, Daniel. Maybe I will let you join, but not as a member just yet. You can be..." Johnny trailed off, thinking. He suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Ah ha! You can be our, how do I say this... I don't want to say slave, though that's exactly what it is." He said, stepping closer to Danny, who stayed in place, even though he desperately wanted to step back, away from the man in front of him.

"Would you like that, Danny?~" Johnny cooed, petting Danny's hair lightly, which made the smaller male shutter.

"I... Fine. If it will get me in, I'll do it." Danny said, looking down to avoid eye contact with Johnny, while he smirked.

"Good choice." Johnny said, then grabbed Danny by the shoulders, pulling him around.

"Come. I'll introduce you to the others."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: I used Johnny's mask from American Tragedy, as that seemed the easiest to describe. I'll be mixing up the other's masks also. Charlie, Kurlzz, and Funny Man's will all be from Day of the Dead, and J-Dog and Danny's will be from Notes From the Underground.


	3. Danny

        Danny walks down the long hallway, with Johnny following closely behind. Danny tried to look around as much as he could without alerting Johnny of what he was doing. He noticed multiple, multi-colored doors as he walked. There was a ruby red one, along with a dark grey one, almost black. Next was an orange one, followed by a half black-half white one. Some of them had distinct marks, like the grey one had stickers of weed leaves. The red one had some indents in it, as if someone often uses it as a release of their anger. The orange one had a few revealing pictures of women, while the black and white one seemed like no one ever touches it. It had no marks, no stickers, nothing but the paint.

        They soon got to double doors, the first double door Danny has seen so far, and Johnny stood beside Danny, then opened the door and pushed Danny forward, into the room. Danny stumbled into the room, and regained his balance, and looked around.

        The room was big, with one of those tables that you see in meeting offices. The walls were painted beige, and were bare, holding no pictures or anything. There were a few indents in the walls, like holes, most likely made by someone's fist, along with some cuts from whatever the person decided the throw at the poor wall. There were a few plants scattered around, some of the pots broken in a place, with the soil from inside pouring out onto the wooden floor.

        Then, Danny's eyes adjusted to the other people in the room. Seated at the table, were four figures, all looking at Danny like he was prey. The first person he noticed was the man in the white mask, which reminded Danny of a gas-mask, with the two canisters on the sides. A glowing white light came from inside of the canisters. In between them, a green dollar sign was printed, along with the All-Seeing Eye on the forehead part of it, with green marks around it. The part around the eyes were red and ashy, and glowing orange. The man held clear distaste in his eyes, but said nothing, and just looked at Danny with his arms crossed.

        Next to him, was a man in a black bandanna, with black sunglasses and a snap-back with a white 'LA' written on it. The bandanna had the print of a destroyed city, with an AK-47 on it, with 'HU' written on it. At the top of the bandanna, 'Charlie Scene' was written in a white font. He held a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

        After was a man in a plain black mask, with 'LA' written on his left cheek, the same as the bandanna man's hat. He had three white dots under his right eye. He wore a black snap-back, and a hood over it. He lifted up his mask just enough to reveal his mouth, and took a hit of his joint that he held.

        The last person at the table, who wasn't very noticeable, was a man with curly hair. Very curly hair. The left side of his mask was white, while the right side was grey. The left side's mouth was curved into a frown, the eye hole on that side looking angry. On the opposite side, the mouth was tilted upwards, into a smile. His mask reminded Danny of the masks that would signify theater in his high school.

        Danny heard Johnny start to say something, but he couldn't think or hear straight, as his eyes locked with the eyes of the first man, the one in the gas-mask. The hole where the eyes go in the mask was covered by a thin piece of, what Danny assumed to be, plastic, which also lit up orange due to the lights around the eyes. They stared at each other for a while, the lights making the other male's brown eyes look even more threatening and mysterious then Danny thought was even possible. His eyes still held distaste as he gazed deep into Danny's eyes.

        It made Danny feel.. Weird. It was like the man was looking into his soul, and could see everything Danny has done wrong in his past. Danny shuddered involuntarily, and the man's mask rose slightly, like he was making some sort of expression under the plastic, likely smiling. He turned his gaze away from Danny and to Johnny, who was standing next to Danny.

        Danny did the same, and looked at Johnny, who was looking at Danny expectantly. Danny's eyes widened slightly. He must of missed something while he was looking at the other man. Johnny sighed.

        "Introduce yourself." He said, pushing Danny forward, which seems to be a recurring theme here. Danny stumbled forward, then looked up at everyone.

        "My name is... Daniel." Danny said, trying to keep his voice confident, but it came out shaky anyway. Johnny snickered from behind him.

        "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He said, moving so that he was completely behind Danny, and set his gloved hands down on Danny's shoulders.

        "Next step, you need a nickname. What do you think, hmm?" Johnny asked. Danny shuddered due to how close Johnny was to him. The leader of a gang, who has probably killed many innocent people, was standing behind him. Johnny could easily kill Danny with his bare hands, due to the size difference.

        "I-.. Just Danny is fine.." Danny stuttered, his body tense and scared of saying something that would give away his plan. Johnny laughed, making Danny relax slightly.

        "Danny it is then." Johnny said, as Danny made eye contact, once again, with the gas-masked man, who looked even angrier at Danny. He was now glaring, instead of his distaste from before. He looked pissed. Danny wondered why the man looked so mad, and why it was all directed at Danny. Maybe he doesn't like newcomers joining?

        "Okay!" Johnny started, oddly happy, and clasped his hands together, after moving them away from Danny's shoulders.

        "Now for introductions. I'm Johnny 3 Tears. The leader of our little.. Group. Next up is J-Dog, my second in command." Johnny said, pointing to himself, then at the man in the gas-mask, who's expression quickly changed from the glare from before, to a friendly and welcoming gaze. He did a small wave, which Danny reluctantly mirrored, looking at him hesitantly. Johnny then pointed to the bandanna man.

        "Next up, Charlie Scene." He said, to which the man threw up a peace sign with the hand that didn't have the bottle.

        "Yo." Was all he said. Danny waved slightly, as Johnny went to the next person.

        "That's Funny Man. He's actually not that funny." He said, which made the man gasp in mock offence.

        "I am funny, thank you. That hurts, man. Hurts me right here." He said, holding a hand over his chest, where his heart would be. Johnny, in return rolled his eyes and shook his head.

        "Whatever. Last is Da Kurlzz. And that's it." He said, not bothering to point at the curly haired man, which made Danny wonder why. Perhaps he was the least respected one in the group? Well, before Danny came, of course. Kurlzz and Danny's eye connected, and for a short moment, Danny could see regret and sadness in the blue orbs.

        "Anyway. Danny, it's time for your initiation." Johnny said. By the tone of his voice, he was exited and likely held a smirk under the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there was any mistakes. My proof-reader isn't here at the moment, and can't do her job.


	4. Deuce

        Danny wondered what this 'initiation' would be as Johnny led him further down the hallway. Judging by Johnny's reaction when he said it, he most likely enjoyed whatever he was going to force Danny to do. Danny was lost in thought, thinking of all the possibilities it could likely be. Aron said that Johnny got violent a lot, so maybe there was something that had to do with that? Maybe an actual fight this time? Danny couldn't think of any specifics, his mind was clouded by everything that was and had happened in the short time he was here. He's managed to 'fight' the leader, most likely became enemies with J-Dog, for reasons he didn't even know, and now he's going through some sort of test just to complete his plan. He's in to far to go back now. Go back alive, that is.

        They soon got to an old wooden door, with multiple small knives sticking out of it, the doorknob's golden paint was starting to chip off. Danny eventually concluded that they must use this door a lot, and whatever is behind it makes one of them angry enough to have to take their aggression out on the poor door.

        Johnny opened the door and stepped to the side, letting Danny go first. Danny cautiously stepped forward and looked at what was behind the door, and saw some old looking wooden stairs going down into what was likely a basement, or something like that. With a deep breath, Danny started to walk down the stairs, with Johnny following behind him. Danny walked slowly, looking at the small, dim lights hanging on the walls.

        The duo got to the bottom of the stairs, where yet another door was waiting.

        "Open it." Johnny demanded from behind him. Danny could hear the amusement in his voice, and slowly set his hand on the handle. With a shaky deep breath, he turned the handle and pushed the door open. What was behind the door is something Danny would never forget.

        There was a bunch of cages, or maybe cells, lined along the walls. There were people, ranging from young children, to elders locked up in the cells. The people looked up when they heard the door open, and some of the children's eyes lit up when they saw Danny, then their hope quickly left when they saw the man standing behind him, looking at everyone with disgust. Johnny pushed Danny forward, forcing him further into the dungeon-like room. Danny walked forward, forcing himself to not look at everyone in the cells.

        "You can't keep us here forever." Danny suddenly heard a female voice say from his left. He stopped in his tracks, his breath hitching as he slowly looked to his left. In the cell was a women, probably in her mid-twenties. She was obviously malnourished, as she was to skinny to be healthy. Her amber eyes looked dull, though they still held defiance. She had dyed cyan hair, though her roots were showing a light brown. She wasn't looking at Danny, it was like she didn't even realize he was here, she was only focused on Johnny, showing obvious resent. Her skin was pale, likely from the neglect she's been subjected to here. Danny turned to Johnny, who was glaring back at the girl.

        "You stupid girl. I can keep you here however long I want, got that? Now show me some respect, or else." Johnny threatened, walking closer to the cell and crouching down, so he was at eye level with the girl who was slouched against the wall behind her. The girl spat at Johnny.

        "Go fuck yourself, you psychopath." She growled. With a sigh, Johnny stood back up and pulled out his gun, quickly pointing it at the girls head, and pulled the trigger. Danny jumped and put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the loud bang the gun caused. Danny forced himself not to look back into the cell, and turned back forward. He heard Johnny shuffle a bit behind him, then turned up next to Danny, looking at him. He pushed Danny to keep walking, and they got to the end where there was a metal door. Jesus, how many doors does this place have? Luckily, this time they got passed with no one else interrupting them. They were probably too scared to.

         Johnny pushed a key into the lock on the door and twisted it, then pulled it out. He motioned for Danny to open the door. Danny, really not wanting to defy Johnny, especially since he'd literally just killed someone for really no reason, and he needed to keep up his act, pushed the door open slowly and walked in.

        The walls were lined with shelves, each wall containing a certain type of weapon. On the right-most wall, there were many guns. Danny didn't know enough about guns to know what they all were, but he did know that there were many different makes. On the left-most wall were different types of blades. There were swords, knives, even razors. There wasn't much else to say about that wall. Lastly, there was the back wall, which held many miscellaneous things. Poisons, pill bottles, brass knuckles, things like that. Danny's eyes finally focused on the person strapped to a chair in the middle of the room.

        The person was skinny, oddly enough it didn't seem that it was from the neglect they had likely been cause here. They had their head hung, and straight black hair obstructed their face from Danny's view. The person looked up and saw Danny. Danny's eyes widened.

        It was Aron! He was still alive! Not doing to well, but alive, at least. Aron looked surprised to see Danny, but quickly turned to Johnny, not wanting to give away Danny's true intentions. Aron smirked at Johnny.

        "Hey boss. Finally here to finish the job?" He asked, looking at Johnny. Johnny growled in return.

        "Shut up, Deuce." He growled. Danny was confused at the name. Deuce? Who's Deuce? He finally put two and two together and assumed that it was Aron's 'Code name'. Johnny turned to face Danny, obviously smirking under his mask.

        "I'm not here to finish the job. But you know who is?" He asked Aron. Aron stayed calm, but Danny could tell that he was inwardly panicking.

        "Danny-boy here is." Johnny said again, wrapping and arm around Danny's shoulder's. Danny tensed up. He'd have to kill his best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one. I had the end written, but of course it decided to delete and make me do it all over again... So yeah, i was mad and kept putting off re-writing it. Also, this one is a bit shorter than all of the other one's, for the same reason.


End file.
